


Already Melted

by orphan_account



Series: Convenient Philosoper Universe [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aoi is Aoi, Epilogue, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Uruha's Overthinking It, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Uruha tells himself that casual dating is completely fine. In six months they haven't had 'the commitment talk' because... Because Aoi doesn't want it? At least that's probably the case, right? Yeah, that must be it. Which is fine, because they're just two guys in like. Which is fine. Isn't it?(A Convenient Philosopher One-Shot. Happy Valentine's Day~)





	Already Melted

Snowflakes. Uruha’s eyes followed their descent through the frosted glass. They had four defining traits, he decided. Frailty. Beauty. Individual insignificance, and of course they were cold. In their togetherness they created a veritable army of inconvenience, their light dusting of the street would soon turn into a full invasion. And it was glorious.

As was the season. The season of beverages warming your body and spirit, from cocoa to mulled wine, Scarves, thick socks and long coats to warm you. The snow created a harsh but beautiful world, one that gave the perfect excuse to look upon it from the comfort of the great indoors. Above all, it meant Uruha would be questioned less for his routine behaviour of not leaving the cocoon of blankets, papers and the radiant heat of his laptop unless directly forced. Most winters it was the bleach-blonde mock biker, and some few years  had seen Uruha dragged by a pint-sized pile of pretense. 

“It’s cold,” Aoi grumbled. In the corner of his eye, Uruha saw a limb raise from the black sheets  in some kind of protest. “Get back over here.”

Uruha smiled. His adventures in the summer had created yet another assailant. Another intruder on his once sacred, quiet time. It just kept  _ happening _ , despite his solid belief that each outing would be their last. From the surfer-esque man with his arms bared and flip-flops flapping against the footpath; to the plunging v-lines matches with scarves in the most nonsensical way; now more often than not the padded person under a too many layers of wool, fleece and loud complaints. 

Aoi had become his favourite way to watch the seasons change.

“I wouldn’t have come over if you’d told me the heater was broken,” Uruha lied, watching his breath fog up the window. Six months on, the eagerness he felt caused his heart to flutter and his mind to cloud more often to not. He had words alone to keep it in check, actions often spoke too much of the truth.

“Huh. But I distinctly remember you telling me that sharing body heat is romantic.” That slight husk of the morning, the depth that mock contemplation brought. Uruha made his way towards the beautiful sound, barely paying mind to the sea of dirty clothes various trinkets discarded. “I didn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

Lamplight set a soft glow over the crinkling eyes, the goofy grin. 

“That was for my psychology paper!” Uruha eased himself onto the futon and turned on his side to face his...his more-than-a-friend. He bit back a sigh at the feeling the skin near-touching his own. “And it was actually about how survival situations create rela-”

Lips. Soft. Chapped and kiss-swollen. Willful in their muffling of Uruha’s words into a soft ‘mn’, willing both to give and take in a gentle, searching rhythm.

“I know.” Aoi exhaled softly against his lover’s lips. The half-inch of distance was too much, too soon. Yet Aoi pulled away, flopping onto his back with the smallest of smiles. “I was only teasing.”

The word came with so many implications, it once would have been an avalanche. The catchphrase of playground bullies, the giggle of his sister, classmates sniggering and pulling their books closer to their chest, Reita when faced with Uruha’s truly indignant offended face. Only teasing. But Aoi, with him the word took on a new life. A gentle back and forth, barbs and banter than rarely crossed the line. It allowed intimacy with less vulnerability, familiarity without the years of kinship. 

And sometimes, sometimes it was not even words. It was the nose bumping his cheek as a train jolted, the hand ghosting his rear, eyes alight with promises. The lightest of fingertips brushing against his nipple, the tongue against his thigh. All combined with that sparkling, goddamned insufferable smirk that seemed to kept Uruha hovering on the edge of whatever that  _ feeling  _ was.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Aoi asked, with pursed lips and a furrowed brow. A contemplation that would have been comical if Uruha hadn’t known it was restraint. There were no pokes, prods or wandering hands usually associated with that question. Giving his, well, the  _ person in bed with him _ the physical space he desired.

This angel, he listened. After a dozen conversations, and valid reasoning paired with emotional consequence. But, he listened.

“You, I guess.” Uruha blushed.

A gasp left those lush lips that Uruha let himself watch. Such a pretty way of forming words. 

“What a coincidence. I was thinking about me too! And about how I should definitely take you out tomorrow.”

“You should? Really?”

Tomorrow, tomorrow,  _ tomorrow.  _ A realisation that caused a quirked eyebrow. Many connotations, Uruha guess Aoi’s endgame was to set up for some kind of joke. That was all that made sense.

The older man knew well and full how Uruha felt about holidays.

Valentine’s Day was the day all of hopeless humanity congregated to build a shrine of expensive cheap flowers and second rate chocolate, a shrine to the god of capitalism and in all of it’s worldwide dysfunction and utter monstrosity! Valentine’s Day, was a day designed to torment the lonely hearts and to rekindle meaningless and dying marriages for a few weeks at best.. It cheapened the very concept of love itself. Valentines day was-

“Yeah. Well, it’s my responsibility. As your boyfriend.”

_ Boyfriend. _ The building rant collapsed, creating an echo chamber in that big brain of Uruha’s. Above the rubble, it echoed again and again. Bubbling from his lips in it’s own, unique form.

“Boyfriend?”

“Yeeeesss.” Aoi rolled back on his side, one of those big, warm hands coming to rest on Uruha’s side. The blonde was frozen but for his eyes, they rapidly blinked back the forming liquid. “Uruha, we’re dating. We are a couple. You realise this?”

_ No, I don’t! I didn’t!  _ Something inside him screamed, the creature that thrived on building walls and making boundaries. Routine, routine was how he survived. Discussion, rules, not this  _ fluidity  _ of time and space and reason that was Aoi, Aoi the walking disrupter of every peace he’d ever known and the messy paint that splattered across Uruha’s clean and empty canvas. Empty for fear of that first brushstroke, what if he messed it up? What if he went in the wrong direction? What if, theoretically, he didn’t know how to bring the ‘what are we’ conversation up without feeling like as if he was wearing his skin on the inside and showing his organs to the world? But Aoi, Aoi just threw he paint as he slips the word and his arrogant assumptions into everyday conversation and Uruha forgot how to breathe.

“We… We never talked about it,” Uruha stuttered out, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Aoi’s fingers begin to move, absently tracing shapes on his side. Circles, spirals and other formless things. 

“We’re talking about it now.” Aoi paused, making that sound. The low, deep hum that felt like enrichment for one’s ears. A textural sound. “It was probably selfish of me to assume you felt that way, wasn’t it?” 

“A little.” The word slipped out, Uruha finally managing to look into his  _ boyfriend’s  _ eyes. “I would have liked to discuss it, but I never said anything.. So. I guess. We really are a couple then?”

“Well if you  _ guess  _ so, I  _ guess we are. _ ” The sheer unimpressed eyebrow-raising was enough for Uruha’s gaze to slide off Aoi’s face, landing comfortably on a freckle dotting his arm instead. Still a part of him, just not excluding emotion.

There were limits to a freckle’s expression, but those eyes… Uruha felt helpless enough as it without that kind of entrapment.

“I didn’t mean… ugh…” Uruha trailed off into nothing, into the sheer glow of warmth in his system and the scorpion’s sting of his own mistakes. His own hand came to rest on Aoi’s chest, and he watched his own finger splay out across the warm, tanned skin. Perfect. “I think I love you.”

Parted lips and eyes gone wide, mutual silence reverberated long enough to draw attention to the dripping of the kitchenette tap and the strained workings of old, rusty pipes. Aoi’s fingers had stopped moving on his skin, frozen as the ice hanging down from the gutters.   


Uruha felt his heart hammering and wished he could feel Aoi’s heart under his palm. Was it beating fast? Out of fear, apprehension? More?

He dared to look, dared to watch lips curl like some kind of slow, sunrise smile. Smirk. 

“You know...” Aoi drawled as he closed his eyes. “It would have been _really_ romantic if you’d waited one more day to say that.”

Stunning. Stunned, for an entirely different reason. Uruha barked out a laugh as he moved himself into a sitting position. Bare back against the cold plaster, Aoi’s hand fell from his side to his thigh. Indecent.

“ _ Unbelievable _ ,” Uruha marvelled and rolled his eyes, simultaneously. “God, Aoi you’re such a…” Calloused fingers sliding downwards, raising goosebumps on his inner thigh. Little circles again, teasing the sensitive skin. “ _ Bastard. _ ” 

“So that’s a yes, right? You’ll go out with me tomorrow?”

Nothing could suppress Uruha’s smile. 

“Sure.”

Aoi seemed to gawp, fingers moving further inward and onward. A little too close to the gasps and sighs, the danger zone he’d come to know so well.. Uruha made the calculated decision to slip back under the covers, out of the cruel cold, Aoi’s hands moving to pull him all the closer.

The older man poked his tongue out at Uruha as he bumped their noses together, maturity at its finest.

“Did I hear that right? Considering Valentine’s Day is a ‘wasteful, corporate institution’?”Aoi was sure to misquote Uruha in his most serious voice, altogether equal parts endearing and frustrating.

“The fact that you know what I think about it makes all this so much worse. But yes. I’ll go out with you, after class,” Uruha said. It felt like relenting. Giving in. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to mind, not what Aoi was beaming with genuine happiness.

“Perfect! I’m gonna say it then.”

Almost too fast, Uruha’s voice jumped in question. An opportunity he couldn’t pass up, the course of logic flowing in a single direction.

“Say what?” He breathed out, breath catching at the sly smile. Oh that  _ bastard.  _ “What are you going to s-”

In a moment the scrawny student was pinned, body held under Aoi’s weight and vision obscured by a curtain of dark hair. There were lips meeting with his own, a tongue’s touch against his bottom lip. A torrid, open mouthed affair that broke for just a moment.

“Mm,” Aoi noised, eyes alight with silent laughter. “Nice try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you enjoyed this little window into Uruha and Aoi's 'ever after', which I will note is equal parts strange and happy. They're good for each other, despite what some (Reita) people think, and I truly believe that everything will work out in the end. (Although I've got a bunch of headcanon, even I don't know exactly how it'd play out without writing it)
> 
> Now for the sad(?) part. I don't think I'll be returning to this universe again. For the most part, I've stopped writing fanfiction and have left the GazettE fandom for a variety of reasons, and because of this I doubt I'll be publicly posting GazettE fanfiction again in general. I remain grateful to everyone who has read, commented and enjoyed my stories here. Thank you so much!
> 
> And to heddy, who I met through fanfic! You inspired me right when I needed it most. Remember when we first met? I was pretty close to giving up writing, disillusioned and dissatisfied with my work. The encouragement you offered and the inspiration of reading your amazing works... I'm eternally grateful. I'm not sure I'd still be writing today if not for you! Didn't want to do this without a proper thank you so goddamn much from the bottom of my overly-sentimental writer's heart. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
